Family portrait
by Flub
Summary: Inspired by the song "family portrait"from Pink. One of the most saddest songs i've heard. Trunks is fed up with his parents'constant figthing and leaves. Now he tries to rebuild his life wirh Bra. Maybe some Shounen-Ai later. Or in a sequel. Not sure.
1. To leave

Momma please stop cryin,  
I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said

- Bra is standing in the doorway. She's sobbing, holding her blanket. No wonder. It's freaking 12 'o clock.

I pick her up, and put her next to me in bed.

You fight about money, about me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family

- The shouting is growing louder. I look down to Bra and her eyes are wide open. I cover her ears.

Can we work it out?  
(can we?)  
Can we be a family?  
(can we?)  
I promise I'll be better,  
(i promise)  
Mommy I'll do anything  
(i do anything)  
Can we work it out?  
Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better,  
Daddy please don't leave

-I gritt my teeth. Mom seems to be throwing things.

Bra is crying openly now. She hides her head in my shirt. I kiss her on the forehead and head for the stairs.

Enough is enough.

Daddy please stop yellin, (stop)  
I can't stand the sound  
(can't stand the sound)  
Make mama stop cryin,  
Cuz I need you around

-They don't even notice me, as I come down. To busy with making each other feel miserable.

(yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
My mama she loves you,  
(i know)  
No matter what she says its true  
I know that she hurts you,  
But remember I love you too 

- Dad is really worked up this time. He seems to be trying not to go in Supersaiyan form. Not good.

'Dad.' I say.

"Dad!' a little louder.

He can't or pretends not to hear me.

I ran away today,  
Ran from the noise,  
Ran away (ran away)  
Don't wanna go back to that place,  
But don't have no choice,

-Enough. I take over. I stand in between them, facing dad.

I shouldn't go shouting. I will be as bad as them. But of course, I do. I can't help it.

No way  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be,  
Well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family

-"Stop it! Both of you! Do you ever think about what you two are doing to me!"

Can we work it out?  
(can we?)  
Can we be a family?  
(can we?)  
I promise I'll be better,  
(i promise)  
Mommy I'll do anything  
(i do anything)  
Can we work it out?  
Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better,  
(i promise, i promise)  
Daddy please don't leave  
(stay)

-"And what about Bra, huh? Do you ewver think of her? Do you!"

In our family portrait,  
We look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend,  
Let's act like it comes naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name

-Dad looks stunned. I never talk back, I'm wiser than that. Mom seems to be trying to say something like: of course we think about Bra, we feed her and tuck her in. But I'm not going to let her. Or Dad. It's my time to shout at thém.

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal,  
Let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend,  
Act like it goes naturally

-"Do you know where he is right now? Do you know what she's doing? She is in my room! Crying! I had to cover up her ears! Do you know what it feels like, to protect your sister from your parents!"

In our family portrait we look pretty happy (Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do  
anything)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
naturally  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, Let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Momma I'll do anything)

-Dad is trying to say something, but there is no sound coming from his lips. Mom paled.

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, Let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave)

-"This is it! I'm leaving, and I'm taking Bra with me! And you come and get us when you have both grown up and stop figthing for once!"

Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my  
shining star?  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone

-I run upstairs, grab my little sister, a suitcase, some clothes and our toothbrushes. And Bra's teddybear, after a little hesitating.

Mom will be nicer  
I'll be so much better,  
I'll tell my brother  
Oh,  
I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better,  
I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night  
(oho oho oho oho)

-I turn into Supersaiyanform and fly off, suitcase in one hand, Bra in the other. 

Mom yells something.

Dad screams: 'Boy! Trunks! Come back here at once.'

He knows I'm not coming. And he knows that he shouldn't follow me.

Mom appears to be crying, as far as I can hear. Dad puts a hand on her shoulder. But I'm not even happy. We will come back when they've grown up. Enough is enough. Goten's mom will take care of us. 


	2. To try

´I want to thank you, Chi-chi

´I want to thank you, Chi-chi. For everything you did for me. For us. You're closest thing to a mother we have.'

Chi-chi cries. Goten puts an arm around her and nods at me. I smile at him, and turn around, pulling Bra with me. 'Come on Bra. Let's go to our new home.'

The apartment is small. We have one bedroom, a living room, kitchen and bathroom. It's all we need. For now, Bra'll sleep in bed with me. When she get's older.. I suppose I'll sleep on the couch.. I only have to worry about today. Tomorrow, I'll think of tomorrow. And so it'll go on.

My new job. It's rough work, with rough men. Black work ofcourse, I'm only 15 years old. But I'm strong, and I make money. Make money to feed me and Bra. So that Bra can go to school. I'm the only one she has.

I quit school today. I got too busy with work. It's okay, It's not like Bra realises it. I'm happy she's happy. I'm scared. I hate it that Bra's clothes are torn and second-hand. I hate it to only have one pair of jeans. I'm tired of combat boots. But Bra's happy. And even though she's thinner, she's healthy.


	3. To live

To live

Bra is standing at the sink. It had been 15 months now, since she and Trunks moved to their new home. Bra likes it here. It's too small, too old and too cheap, but it's home, a place where she can be happy. She made friends at her new school, and everyone's nice. Bra smiles at the memory of watching Trunks as he painted the walls a warm yellow. Or her birthday, when Trunks gotten her new sporty shoes, a cap and her own baseballglove. She had recentely discovered that baseball was cool. It was so much un, and a thing Bra was really good at. The ringing of the bell she used for cooking ripped her from her thoughts. She opened the oven and got out some home made lasagna. Since Trunks was always working, from 6 Am to 8 Pm, she was the one in care of making dinner. Bra was still a Briefs after all, so she was msart enough to pick up some books and to learn herself how to cook for her and Trunks. Trunks had been really proud of her, and happy too, when she had made their first meal.

Trunks was just walking home, when a shadow cought his attention. His blood turned icecold. 'Don't you dare go in there.' He growled. Black eyes coldly took in his skinny, but still heaily musceled form. 'It's my daughter.' The voice said. Trunks growled again. 'she's not your daughter anymore. She doesn't want to see you, and neither do I.' A low blow, but Trunks didn't care. He wasn't going back, and he wasn't going to let him take Bra either. Vegeta stepped into the light, and his expression was strangely… soft. A person walking by wouldn't have seen a difference, but Trunks, who had lived with him for over 15 years, did. 'Come home boy. Your mother isn't doing well. She misses you.' Trunks spit at the ground, and Vegeta's expression immedeately turned cold again. 'Don't come here again, or I might have to hurt you.'he snarled, and walked away from his fathers fuming form.


End file.
